


and you can tell everybody

by blazeofglory



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: First Date, Fluff, M/M, Period-Typical Homophobia, Post-Captain America: The Winter Soldier
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-20
Updated: 2014-04-20
Packaged: 2018-01-20 04:07:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 682
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1496038
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blazeofglory/pseuds/blazeofglory
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>They've been together as long as they can remember, but their first date is in 2014.</p>
            </blockquote>





	and you can tell everybody

The lighting in the restaurant was dim, but Steve’s smile shone brightly at him from across the table. Bucky felt himself smiling back on reflex— it was impossible not to when Steve looked at him with such blatant adoration in his big, bright eyes. It stirred up all sorts of embarrassingly fuzzy and butterfly-y feelings that he was much too manly for.

But anyways. They ordered wine because they felt like they should, and the most expensive options on the menu because they could. Long gone were the days of pinching pennies just to be able to afford groceries.

"Y’know, I’m still kinda waiting for someone to barge in and tell us this is illegal," Bucky commented with a sly, teasing smile. It was nice to be able to do this, to go out as a couple without lying and poor attempts at subtlety. Steve grinned back.

"Guess we lucked out on being woken up this century," he replied. Bucky had to look away for a second, focusing on the half-eaten roll on his plate. Steve was quiet for a moment, obviously thinking too. As nice as it was that they could be queer and accepted now, a normal life where they had never joined the army and had lived out normal lives, together, even in secret… That would’ve been the better option.

Sometimes, Bucky couldn’t sleep at night because he couldn’t stop thinking about how life would’ve been if they’d been a touch less patriotic. Steve brought him out of his thoughts, voice soft. “We could get married here.”

Bucky looked back up, their eyes locking. He still didn’t remember everything about this past life, before he was the Winter Soldier, but he remembered a cold night, the middle of a long New York winter…

Steve was still small; still frail. He caught cold easily, and when he got sick in such bad weather, they both knew it could quickly turn deadly. He’d had a fever, so he cuddled closer to Bucky for warmth. Bucky had covered them in a mountain of blankets in an attempt to break Steve’s fever, even though he was sweating like a pig himself.

It had been a long night. Steve slept in fits, but Bucky was up all night with worry. He drifted late in the morning, and they woke up around noon. Steve’s fever had broken and he was smiling like nothing at all had been wrong. Just like now, Bucky couldn’t help but smile back. He was so happy, he had kissed Steve on the forehead and whispered, “I swear to god, I’d marry you if I could.”

Bucky blinked, bringing himself back to the present. Steve looked mildly concerned, but he was used to Bucky getting lost in the occasional errant memory.

"I’d marry you if I could," Bucky echoed. Steve looked down, a faint blush coloring his cheeks. "I remember that morning. Geez, I thought you wouldn’t make it through the night."

"Made it a lot longer than that," Steve teased.

Before Bucky could articulate a response, their food arrived. They were distracted for a few minutes, eating steak that was better than anything they’d ever tasted, but when Steve looked up, Bucky was staring at him.

"Penny for your thoughts?"

Bucky smirked slowly. “I can marry you now. And I want to.”

Steve raised a brow, heart leaping in his chest. “You mean that?”

"Well, I know this is only our first date… But it’s lookin’ pretty promising. And you’re lookin’ pretty good tonight."

"It’s not that easy to get in my pants, soldier."

Bucky snorted. “It is for me.”

"Maybe," Steve acquiesced, a dopey grin on his lips. "But only cuz you’ve been trying to since the 30’s."

A couple at a nearby table looked startled at Bucky’s sudden laugh, but he didn’t give a single shit. “I love you.”

They were in public, clearly on a date, and people were staring— but no one cared that they were queer. God, that was still weird. Steve looked at Bucky like he’d just won the lottery.

"I love you too."


End file.
